Навыки
Система Войны Святого Грааля устанавливает для классов Слуг определённый набор . Им приписываются те способности, которые они имели при жизни, а также дополнительные способности, зависящие от класса, в который попала Героическая Душа. __TOC__ Параметры thumb|Параметры Слуг * : Физическая сила. * : Сколько урона сможет выдержать. * : Быстрота и скорость реакции. * : Количество контролируемой праны. * : Удачливость Слуги. * : Сила Благородного Фантазма, которым владеет Слуга. Слуги ранжируются на основе их статистик. Существует 5 основных рангов от A до E, каждый из которых имеет присвоенное ему количественное число. Также есть ранг EX, который не может быть количественно определён в нормальной системе, поскольку он настолько мощен, что сравнивать его бессмысленно. Способности часто являются основой эффективности атаки или эффекта, таких как Божья Длань, Кибела и те, которые имеют «проверку силы» либо «проверку удачи». Способности обычного человека оцениваются в 1, значит ранг E (10) означает, что кто-то превосходит обычные человеческие способности в десять раз. Ранг E находится намного выше того, чего сможет достичь обычный человек, и из-за этого Кастер, один из самых физически слабых Слуг, с лёгкостью раздавил голову ребёнка одной рукой. Система параметров Слуг Лунной Клети немного отличается от обычной. Их параметры основываются на духовной связи между Мастером и Слугой, и эта связь может усиливаться при увеличении ранга Мастера с помощью , выполняемой Аозаки Аоко. Ранг прогрессирует последовательно: E, D, C, B, A, A+, A++ и EX. Сами Слуги и Мастера, также получают иную форму рангов, с неизвестными параметрами. Кишинами Хакуно — Мастера E-ранга, в то время как Рин считается A-ранга. Ласнер оценивается как Слуга с рангом от B+ до A, а Гильгамеш имеет ранг EX. Если обычного Слугу A-ранга принять за «100», то уровень Кастер будет «9.» У рангов существуют два различных «модификатора»: +''' и '-'. Модификатор «+», если выполняются определённые условия, может временно увеличить значение параметра, позволяя оружию или способности определённого ранга на мгновение превзойти более высокий ранг. Обычно ранг B+ не ровня рангу A, но B+ может на мгновение превзойти A. '''+ увеличивает в два раза, ++ увеличивает в три раза, а +++ — в четыре. Модификатор «-» не был описан, но он есть у Каншо и Бакуи и Божественности Райдера. Эта же система применяется к рангам магии, Магических Цепей, Цепи Эпохи Богов и Благородных Фантазмов. Магические Цепи и Цепи Эпохи Богов ранжируются по , и . Ранг «A» у Магии находится на уровне Высшего Чародейства, а про Магию «A+» можно сказать, что она находится почти на уровне Истинной Магии. Шкала для Фантазмов отличается от шкалы для обычных атак. Благородный Фантазм «С» ранга по силе равен с обычной атаке «А» или «A+» ранга. Про Фантазмы «A++» можно сказать, что они являются тайной на уровне с Божественными Духами. Есть Благородные Фантазмы, которые могут быть непосредственно оценены количественно, исходя из определённых чисел, но есть и такие, обладающие такими концептуальными эффектами, что их относят к особой категории. Image:Status1.jpg|Общая версия видения Image:Status2.jpg|Версия видения Широ Мастера, которые заключили контракты со Слугами, могут узнать статус Слуги, силой ясновидения. Это уникальная способность обеспечивается Граалем, поэтому её не смогут использовать те, кто не имеет контракта. Они могут видеть способности других Слуг и сравнивать их со способностями своего Слуги, так что таким образом можно более эффективно рассчитывать шансы на победу в бою. Тосака Токиоми владел книгой, которая предоставляет аналогичную способность, но для полноправного Мастера она бесполезна. После его смерти, её передали Рин, а она дала её Широ, потому что его связь с Сэйбер слаба, и он не может пользоваться этой силой. Сама книга пустая, но если просто открыть её на случайной странице и смотреть на неё, то в голове появляется образ, в котором описывается статусы всех известных Слуг в Войне. Встретив Слугу и прочитав книгу, это откроет ему новые подробности о нём, которые потом сможет просмотреть в любое время. Рин говорит, что со временем, привыкнув, он сможет опознавать Слуг интуитивно, не прибегая к помощи книги. В игре это отражается как экран статуса Слуги. Классовые навыки Каждый класс при вызове получает определённые навыки. Они, как правило, отражают способности, которые они имели при жизни, но они не всегда имели соответствующие навыки. Даже если Героическая Душа при жизни не имела этой способности, они, если соответствуют классу, всё равно получат навык, но нижайшего ранга. Безумное Усиление thumb|[[Ланселот в обычном состоянии и под Безумном Усилении]] позволяет увеличить базовые параметры в обмен на ухудшение умственных способностей. В некоторых случаях также улучшаются Личные Навыки. * EX: Повышаются параметры, но отнимается большая часть здравомыслия. (Даже под Безумным Усилением, Спартак мог нормально говорить такие вещи как «Те, кто связаны — сильны! Ибо до того дня, когда они станут свободны, их гнев и печаль будут накапливаться». Однако, так как он зациклен на идее «всегда выбирать трудный путь», он никогда не слушает, что говорят люди. На практике, с ним невозможно придти взаимопониманию помыслов друг друга. Спартак поистине неконтролируемый Берсеркер.) * A''': Увеличиваются параметры, но большая часть разума потеряна. Благодаря тому, что идёт поддержка разума сознанием Мастера, Слуга становится более машинальным. * '''B: Увеличиваются все параметры, но отнимается большая часть здравомыслия. * C': Увеличиваются все параметры кроме Удачи и Маны, но потеряна возможность думать и правильно говорить.(У Арквейд способность работает не так, как надо, из-за недопонимания со стороны Мастера. Её изначальный ранг этой способности — ''A) * '''E: Кинтоки, строго говоря, не впал в безумие, его умственные способности находятся на уровне младшеклассника и он периодически впадает в неконтролируемую ярость. Неясно, является ли это проявлением Безумного Усиления или его естественный характер. * E-''': Элизабет Баторив классе Берсеркер, получила этот навык, но сохранила самосознание. Однако, вместо увеличения силы и выносливости в обмен на разум, у неё лишь пропало чувство боли. Верховая Езда — навыки управления животными и средствами передвижения. * '''A+: В качестве ездовых животных, можно использовать созданий уровня Сказочный Зверь и Божественный Зверь. Однако, это не относится к Драконам. * A': Все создания, рангом ниже ''Сказочного Зверя и Божественного Зверя, могут использоваться как ездовые животные. Этот ранг достаточно высок, чтобы попасть в класс Райдер. * '''B: Большинство транспортных средств могут управляться с этим рангом. Однако, управлять созданиями Сказочной Расы класса Чудовище не получится. Независимое Действие — способность действовать самостоятельно, в течение некоторого времени не потребляя прану своего Мастера. С более высоким уровнем навыка, становится возможным на длительное время оставаться в мире без подпитки магическое энергией и без заключённого контракта. Одновременно полезный и проблемный навык, в зависимости от характера Слуги и его ранга Независимого Действия. Если Слуга не потребляет прану Мастера, он может сконцентрировать свою энергию на сотворение более сильных заклинаний, или Слуга может оставаться в нормальной форме, даже если Мастер не сможет обеспечить достаточный приток праны из-за травмы. Недостатком является то, что такого Слугу становится труднее контролировать и поддерживать лояльное отношение к себе, что делает использование Командных Заклинаний, единственно верным путём, чтобы управлять ими. * A+: Слуга может оставаться в этом мире неограниченно долго даже без поддержки Мастера. Однако для активации своего Фантазма, потребуется сначала получить дополнительный запас праны из альтернативных источников. * A''': Может в течение недели оставаться в этом мире, даже после потери своего Мастера. Однако чтобы использовать Небесный Фантазм потребляющий большое количество праны, поддержка Мастера необходима. * '''B: Способен оставаться в этом мире, в течение двух дней без заключённого контракта. Также способен прожить небольшой период времени, после перенесённого сильного повреждения духовного ядра. * C': Способен оставаться в этом мире на один день, без заключённого контракта. * '''E-': Может просуществовать в течении 30 ходов. Скрытие Присутствия — способность скрывать своё присутствие Слуги. Классовый навык Слуг класса Ассасин. * '''A+: Слуга может полностью исчезнуть и его почти невозможно обнаружить. Однако, эффективность навыка падает, когда он готовится к атаке. * C''': Скрывает свою ауру Слуги. Подходит для шпионажа. Эффективность навыка падает при подготовке к атаке. Однако это условие не распространяется на отравление кого-либо. * '''D: Пригоден для шпионажа. * '-': Возможности Ли Шувен обеспечивают такое скрытие присутствия, которое превосходит этот навык. За информацией о способности, которой он обладает, пожалуйста, обратитесь к Сферичная Граница. Сопротивление Магии — обеспечивает защиту от магических эффектов. В отличие от эффекта Сопротивления, который отклоняет прану, эта способность полностью отменяет заклинание. * EX: В дополнение к Сопротивлению Магии класса Сэйбер, Жанна д'Арк демонстрирует высокое Сопротивление Магии, благодаря непоколебимости своей веры. Тем не менее, поскольку это именно отмена (уклонение) Магии, только Жанна будет защищена от магических атак по площади. Также они не сможет защититься от Церковных таинств. * A': Отмена заклинаний ''А-Ранга или ниже. Практически, Слуга неуязвим для современных магов, поэтому не будет преувеличением назвать такого Слугу «Убийцей Магов». * '''A: В случае Элизабет Батори, эта способность существует в качестве скрытого навыка, о котором Слуга, на самом деле, не знает — имеется, благодаря фактическому наличию драконовской крови в родословной Слуги, а не как явление, порождённое навыком Невинный Монстр. Обеспечивает Сопротивление Магии, сравнимое с имеющимся у Сэйбер из Fate/stay night. * B': Отмена заклинаний меньше трёх строф. Даже ''Высшему Чародейству и Великим Ритуалам сложно нанести урон. (В облике Тёмной Сэйбер, Артурия потеряла один ранг этого навыка из-за порчи) * '''C: Отмена заклинаний меньше двух строф. Не защитит от Магии уровня Высшего Чародейства и Великих Ритуалов. (Поскольку сама по себе Нерона не обладает защитой от магии, её навык на таком низком уровне, недостойного класса Сэйбер) * D''': Отмена простых заклинаний. Сопротивляемость Магии одного уровня с амулетом защищающим от магической энергии. * '''E: Неспособно отменить заклинание, но уменьшает магический урон. (Ланселота получил этот навык от волшебного кольца, однако его сила понизилась из-за Безумного Усиления) Сотворение Предметов — умение создавать магические предметы. * A': Способность создавать зелья, которые ограниченного бессмертия. (Кастер) * '-''': Навык потерян ценой приобретения способности призыва с помощью Благородного Фантазма. (Кастер) Создание Территории — способность создать специальную территорию, благоприятную для способностей Слуги как мага. * '''EX: Семирамида, при получении определённых материалов, способна создать «Висячие Сады Семирамиды», которые превосходят «Храм». * A''': Обеспечивает возможность создать территорию «Храм», которая превосходит «Мастерскую». : Детский Стишок, сопровождающий активацию навыка: '' :: The little door, the mad tea party, :: The checkered rainbow meadow, the riddles of the chattery twins, :: Oh but, oh but, the personal favorite is definitely only that, :: The invitation to the nameless forest where everything is forgotten! '' * '''B: Возможность создания «Мастерской». * C''': (Из-за того, что её характер не подходит для этого навыка, Тамамо-но-Мае испытывает трудности в создании даже Мастерской) * '''C: Семирамида специализируется на ядах, поэтому она не может создавать магические предметы других типов. Личные Навыки Личные Навыки отражают способности Героических Душ, которыми они обладали при жизни и в их легендах. Библиотекарь Накопленных Знаний — способность, позволяющая чётко восстанавливать события из памяти, даже если информация в прошлом была воспринята несознательно. * C': (Ассасин добился этого, разделив свою память между своими многочисленными личностями). Божественность — определяет, имеет ли кто-либо способности Божественного Духа или нет. На высокий уровнях считается как смешанная с Божественным Духом раса, и уровень понижается, если повышается ранг Героической Души как ''Монстра, Демонического Зверя. Также может уменьшиться из-за неприязни к богам. Также оказывает эффект, который уменьшает значение особой защиты «чистая защита» в соответствие с рангом Божественности. Может пробить такие навыки, как Эгида Веры и Просветление под Священным Фикусом. * '''A+: (Гильгамеш, оригинальное значение, на 2/3 бог.) * A''': (Лансер Красных, сын бога солнца, которым позже стал сам.) * '''A: (Геракл — изначально полубог, но после смерти стал полноценным богом.) * B''': (Гильгамеш, действующее значение) Хоть он обладает божественностью самого высокого уровня, личная неприязнь Гильгамеша к богам понизила ранг. * '''C: (Искандер сказал, что был сыном величайшего из богов, Зевса, но никаких твёрдых доказательств этого нет.) * C''': (Семирамида — дочь богини-рыбы Деркето и смертного.) * '''C: (Хирон) * D''': (Саката Кинтоки, в зависимости от версии истории, — сын , забеременевшей от удара молнии) * '''E−: (Божественность Медузы была снижена после её превращения в Горгону) Бонус Очков Опыта — навык, который позволяет владельцу получать дополнительные проценты к очкам опыта, полученным после битвы в системе Войны Святого Грааля Лунной Клети. Изначальны им владела Кингпротея, но впоследствии он эволюционировал в Рост Повышения. Вечное Оружейное Мастерство предотвращает ухудшение боевых навыков под действием психических помех. * A+ (Берсеркер): Мастерство в боевых искусствах достигло такого уровня, что, говорят, стало непревзойдённым в своей эпохе. При полном слиянии разума, тела и техник возможно использовать свои боевые навыки на полную, даже находясь под влиянием различных психических помех. Вирус Растворения — навык Мелтлилит, эволюционировавший из Поглощения. * EX — Иссушение энергии высшего класса. Осушение, копирование и уменьшение — всё возможно. Военная тактика — тактические знания, используемые не в битве один на один, а с участие многих людей. Бонусные модификаторы используются либо во время использования собственных Фантазмов Анти-Армия, либо при противодействии вражескому Фантазму Анти-Армия. * B''': (Искандер) Вспышка Праны — увеличение характеристик, вызванное вливанием магической энергии в своё оружие и тело и мгновенное её высвобождение. Проще говоря, воссоздаётся эффект реактивного потока, путём больших затрат праны. * '''A: Обычное оружие, которое не находится на уровне божественной тайны, может быть разрушено с одного удара. Увеличивает защиту в несколько раз. (Артурия использует этот навык в основном для защиты и передвижения на высокой скорости. В случае Тёмной Сэйбер, этот навык покроет магической энергией всё её тело, независимо от её воли) Вспышка Праны (Пламя) — версия Вспышки Праны, которая наполняет оружие праной, с эффектом пламени. * A': В случае Карны, пылающий огонь из превращённой праны, остаётся в используемом оружии. Этот навык, как правило, постоянно активен и всё оружие, которое берёт Карна получает этот эффект. Глаз Искусства — увлечение произведениями искусства. * '''E-': Если он случайно увидит Благородный Фантазм, который обладает художественной историей, то есть небольшой шанс, что он сможет вычислить его истинное имя. Гигантское Увеличение — навык Кингпротеи эволюционировавший из Самомодификации. * '''EX — Не существует пределов тому, насколько большой она может стать. Когда достигается верхний предел, он отодвигается ещё дальше. Это бесконечно повторяется. В сущности — это бесконечный рост бесконечного роста. Головная Боль — проклятие, унаследованное с места рождения своей предыдущей жизни. Из-за страданий от постоянных головных болей значительно снижается вероятность успеха психических навыков. * B''': (Из-за этого навыка Неро сложно продемонстрировать свой ценный талант к изобразительному искусству.) Двойной Призыв |Nijuu Shoukan: Daburu Samon}} — редкий личный навык, которым обладают лишь немногие Слуги, позволяющий Слуге одновременно обладать классовыми навыками двух различных классов. * '''B: Ассасин Красных обладает классовыми навыками классов Ассасин и Кастер, дополняя недостатки Кастера Красных, который не может считаться опытным магом. Демонический Защитник Страны — способность Слуги отметить регион как своё собственное владение, заручившись до начала боя поддержкой окружающих линий лей. * EX: Способность Влада III усиливает его боевые способности в обороне, а его Благородный Фантазм Казикли Бей действует только в пределах отмеченной области. Душа Мученика — психическая защита, нейтрализующая психическое вмешательство. * B+: (Георгий — владелец сильной веры, который был вынужден многократно отказаться от своих религиозных убеждений и, несмотря на пережитые бесчисленные пытки, сам никогда не опускался до таких гонений.) Защита от Ветра — чары (заклинание) возникшие на Ближнем Востоке. В основном, используются для защиты от песчаных бурь и Джиннов. * A''': Способность Истинного Ассасина, появившаяся от того, что при жизни ему часто приходилось сталкиваться с песчаными бурями и защищаться от них. Однажды этот навык спас его от Невидимого Воздуха Сэйбер. Защита от Стрел — повышенная защита от дальних атак, достигаемая расчётом траектории полёта снаряда через звук рассекаемого воздуха либо предчувствием намерений врага. * '''B: (врождённая способность Кухулина; до тех пор, пока стрелок находится в его поле зрения, он сможет отследить выпущенные снаряды и защититься от них. Не действует на атаках оружием с гигантской дистанцией стрельбы либо с большой зоной поражения.) Защита Фей — благословение Элементалей; возможность увеличить свою Удачу в опасных ситуациях. Активация ограничена полями сражений, где возможно совершить подвиги оружием. * A''': Арчер (Fate/Extra), Берсеркер (Fate/Zero) Знание Уважения и Гармонии предотвращает снижение эффективности техники, независимо от того, сколько раз она уже использовалась против одного и того же противника. * '''B: Атаки не воспринимаются противником. Золотое Правило управляет удачей по наживанию богатств. * A''': Проблем с деньгами просто не может быть. Золотое Руно Золотое руно — это очень ценный предмет, который может вызвать Дракона, если его правильно использовать. Несмотря на то, что он должен классифицироваться как Небесный Фантазм, в данном случае он функционирует как навык. * '''EX: Позволяет призвать дракона, если бросить его на землю обладая знаниями в призыве Сказочного Зверя. Кастер не хватает знаний, поэтому она не в состоянии использовать его. Инстинкт — способность «чувствовать» наиболее благоприятное для себя развитие событий во время боя. * A''': Развитое шестое чувство близко к настоящему предвидению. Бонусный эффект вдвое снижает штрафные санкции, вызванных ограниченными видением и слухом. * '''B: (Чувства Тёмной Сэйбер притуплены из-за необходимости постоянно подавлять гнев, вызванный проклятием Ангра-Майнью) * C''': Эффективна только лишь для защиты (Георгий использует эту способность только чтобы определить, «является ли противник врагом, с которым нужно бороться».) Искажённый Разум делает владельца весьма стойким к магическому воздействию на разум, благодаря искажённой психике. Однако, в то же время, становится невозможным найти понимание у людей, которые не имеют схожих психических отклонений. * '''A: * C''': Даёт вероятность того, что магия воздействия на разум будет неэффективной. При условии, если Мастер Слуги обладает Злым мировоззрением и совершает акты жестокости в отношении Слуги, Искажение Разума увеличиться в ранге, обеспечивая дальнейшее увеличение защиты от магии. Однако, так как психика Слуги изначальна нарушена, это может привести к необратимому ухудшению. Исследователь Звёзд — уникальный навык героев, своими действия создавшие поворотные точки человеческой истории. Все сложные путешествия и проблемы, которые считаются невозможными, с этой способностью станут «событиями, которые могут произойти». * '''EX: Каларипаятту — древнее индийское боевое искусство. Не требующее выдающихся сил и талантов, оно является предком всех боевых искусств, основанных на рациональном мышлении. Ориентированно на защиту. * EX (Сэйвер) Китайские Боевые Искусства — китайский рационализм. Значение, измеряющее мастерство в боевых искусствах, становясь единым целым со вселенной. Невероятно сложно изучить их до высочайшего уровня, и, в отличие от других навыков, ранг А означает, что достигший его может сказать «я полностью изучил это». * A+++: На этом уровне считается мастером среди мастеров. Колдовство — небесные техники . Включают в себя методы по определению даты смерти и тайные искусства для завоевания влияния (например, достижение статуса и удачи для мужчин и попадание в фавор влиятельных лиц для женщин). * EX: (Оплакивая печальный опыт из своего прошлого, Тамамо-но-Мае не чувствует желания часто его использовать) Коллекционер — «талант» для сбора товаров высокого качества — «удача», которая обеспечивает Слуге получение редких предметов. Однако Мастер Слуги не получает никакой выгоды от этого личного навыка. * EX: Гильгамеш — коллекционер сокровищ. В своей эпохе, он собирает и присваивает в свою коллекцию все плоды цивилизации. Вместо «владением отдельных предметов», было бы более уместно сказать, что истинным сокровищем, что он захватил, было «сама суть человеческой изобретательности». Все, что не относится к Сокровищнице Короля — творения, изготовленные с применением «новой концепции», созданные , и предметы, изготовленные из неземных материалов. Круши-Ломай — навык Пассионлип, эволюционировавший из Чудовищной Силы. * EX — Независимо от того, насколько прочен предмет, пока это «то, что может поместиться у неё в руках», она может раздавить и смять его, что бы это ни было. Магия — знания о современном Чародействе. * C-''': Возможность использовать ортодоксальное Чародейство. Метание Кинжалов — опыт и навыки в бросании метательного оружия; в данном случае, кинжалов. * '''B: Брошенные снаряды теперь сравнимы с пулями. (Истинный Ассасин) Мистические Глаза — обладание Мистическими Глазами, которые способны интерферировать с внешним миром. * A+: Кибела * C ': Обладание Мистическими глазами, которые очаровывают души тех, на кого смотрит владелец, и тех, кто смотрит на него. (У Арквейд они работают не так, как надо, из-за непонимания со стороны Мастера. Её изначальный ранг этой способности — ''A) Мистическое Лицо — заклинание (проклятие), наложенное на одну черту лица и срабатывающее, как только глаз падает на него. * '''C: Диармайд . Эффекты от него схожи с Мистическими Глазами Charm-type. Множественная Специализация — доступ и использование многих экспертных навыков. * A+: Тактика, академия, шпионаж, убийство, мошенничество, риторика и другие 32 навыка могут быть использованы с навыком ранга B и выше. (Ассасин достигает его путём разделения между своими многочисленными личностями). Мятежный Дух — темперамент, не позволяющий оставаться на одном месте и иметь хозяина. Блуждающая звезда, которая не способна найти короля и сама не может стать королём. Нейтрализует эффект Харизма того же ранга. * B''': Невинный Монстр — свойство Слуг, чья история и существование были искажены чудовищной репутацией, полученной в ходе их жизни и после. Как следствие, способности Слуги и его внешний вид оказались переделаны в соответствии с особенностями его легенды. Кстати, этот личные навык нельзя отменить. * '''A: Влад III (Extra) * A''': Элизабет Батори класса Берсеркер, из-за этого личного навыка, превращается в монстра, с характеристиками дракона. Так как, существа драконьего происхождения, как правило, обладают Атакой Дыханием, природа дыхания дракона Элизабет заключается в «сверхзвуковых вибрациях». * '''D: В случае Ганса Христиана Андерсена, причиной искажения являются . Неизвестное Боевое Искусство — оружейные навыки, которые по разным причинам не могут быть распознаны другими. * '-': Противникам ранги меча, копья, лука, Верховой Езды и Божественности Карны кажутся на одну ступень ниже, чем есть на самом деле. Если его истинное имя будет раскрыто, эффект прекращает действие. Обнаружение Присутствия — способность, позволяющая обнаружить других Слуг и локальные источники маны. * Неизвестно: Используя способность высшего уровня, Энкиду способен обнаружить что-либо от других Слуг до водных источников вокруг Сноуфилда, покрывая зону в десять километров. Око Разума (Истинное) — повышенная способность к наблюдению, усиленная полученным опытом. * B': Способность к хладнокровной оценке боевых условий даже в опасном положении, а также к поиску решения, как выйти из этой ситуации, через перебор всех возможных вариантов. Пока есть хотя бы малейшая вероятность выкарабкаться, эта способность значительно приумножит эти шансы. Око Разума (Ложное) — врождённый дар чувствовать и избегать опасность с помощью интуиции (шестого чувства, предвидения), основанной на множестве пережитых испытаний и приключений, в который преодолевали визуальные препятствия в ходе боевых действий. Разница между 'Оком Разума (Истинное) и Оком Разума (Ложное) заключается в том, что первый навык — это способность, которую люди могут обрести с опытом. «Ложное» же, на первый взгляд похож, но на самом деле представляет собой природный инстинкт, который невозможно достичь, независимо от затраченных усилий или опыта — хотя опыт может усилить его действие. * A''': Способность даёт эффект сопротивления всяческим штрафам, вызванных визуальным препятствиям. (В 5 Войне Святого Грааля, в битве против Артурии Ассасин многократно скрещивал свой меч с её невидимым мечом. Благодаря этой способности он даже смог измерить длину и ширину меча, а также увидеть, что Артурия не может использовать свой Благородный Фантазм из-за недостатка маны. Опознав невидимое оружие и стиль своего противника после многократного скрещивания мечей, восприятие его глаз считается лучшим среди Слуг.) * '''B: (Хотя здравомыслие Геракла пострадало из-за Безумного Усиление, этот навык продолжает быть эффективным, став своего рода инстинктом для Геракла и головной болью для его противников. Сражаясь на мечах с опытным мечником типа Артурии, он не поддаётся на половинчатые финты. Несмотря на свои чудовищные размеры, Геракл имеет высочайший ранг Ловкости, из-за чего его очень трудно загнать в угол.) * B': Спокойный анализ боевой обстановки, когда грамотный расчёт своего и вражеского состояния можно получить даже в разгар опасности; использование этого навыка, позволяет просчитать соответствующий план действий, который обеспечит возможность избежать смертельной ситуации. (Арчер из ''Fate/Extra обладает этим навыком, что отличает его от своего коллеги, который обладает навыком Оком Разума (Истинный), однако их описание совпадает. Откровение — навык, аналогичный Инстинкту, шестое чувство на поле битвы; однако, «Откровение» также решает все вопросы, связанные с достижением цели (например, выбор наиболее подходящего пути во время путешествия). Поскольку под этой способностью нет никакой основы (по крайней мере, так считает Рулер)), она не может быть понятно объяснена другим. * '''N/A: Отрешённость — спокойное состояние души. Психическая защита, сводящая на нет психические помехи. * B+: Можно скрыть своё присутствие, укротив свой боевой дух (Кодзиро не может использовать классовый навык Ассасинов Скрытие Присутствия, так как, фактически, не является Ассасином. Однако, с помощью этой способности он частично может имитировать его эффекты.) Отступление — способность выйти из боя. * C''': Бонусный эффект восстановления боевых условий в то состояние, в котором они были в начале сражения. Первородный — характеристика бытия Абсолютов. Получая от планеты свои первоначальный статус, Слуга становится на один класс выше, чем враг. * '''X: (В случае Арквейд, этот навык не работает вообще из-за неправильного понимания её Мастера. Её оригинальный уровень этого навыка — EX) Поглощение — навык, которым изначально владела Мелтлилит перед тем, как он эволюционировал в Вирус Растворения. Подрывная Деятельность — талант, уменьшающий силы противника на подготовительных этапах перед боем. Эксперт ловушек. Однако, чем выше ранг этого навыка, тем меньше духовный статус позиционируется как «герой». * A''': Возможно снизить до 60 % от общей боевой мощи до непосредственного боя. Покровительство Богини - Повышение некоторых навыков благодаря Божественному покровительству. * '''B: Эффект любви матери Ахилла, богини Фетиды, повышает все параметры кроме Магии и Удачи. Привилегия Императора — способность, по требованию владельца на короткое время дающая ему навыки, которыми он не может обладать. В случаях, когда ранг выше A'', возможно получение «бремени для тели» (типа ''Божественности). * EX: (для Неро, получаемые навыки — Верховая Езда, фехтование, изобразительное искусство, Харизма, Военная Тактика и другие.) Природное Тело — с рождения, Слуга обладает идеальным телом живого существа. Считается, что у владельца этого навыка, Сила всегда выше на один ранг. * C''': (Кроме того, даже без тренировки, мышцы Кинтоки не теряют формы, а физическое состояние его тела не падает, независимо от того, сколько калорий он потребляет) Продление Битвы — уровень жизнеспособности в трудных ситуациях. Также, эта способность даёт возможность после поражения отступить с поля боя и успешно добраться до союзной территории. * '''A: Возможно продолжать сражаться даже с полностью уничтоженными конечностями и оставаться в живых до тех пор, пока не будет нанесён решающий смертельный удар. * B''': В случае Элизабет Батори, он как-то стал навыком, который позволяет ей продолжать бой, независимо от того, сколько раз она была побеждена. «Потому что это Продолжение Битвы, это не затруднительно, не зависимо от того, сколько раз я появляюсь!» * '''C: В случае с Кухулином его ранг способности временно понижен, поскольку его Мастер повысил его Выносливость. Чистый ранг его способности — A''. Проницательность Нищего — способность видеть насквозь характер и атрибуты противника. * '''A': Его нельзя обмануть оправданиями и ложью. (Лансер Красных понимает истинную природу противника, будучи одарённым возможностью узнать о жизни и слабостях, due being someone without a single relative). Просветление под Священным Фикусом — даёт защиту тому, кто достиг «Истинны Мира» или получил «Ответ Человечества» — , которая отмечает Слугу как «Защитника мира». Безусловное уменьшение урона от физических, концептуальных и межпространственных атак, на значение, эквивалентное единицам здоровья Слуги. Этот навык также уменьшает вероятность психического воздействия на 100 %. * EX: В случае Сэйвера, получившего ранг EX в этом навыке, даже семь желания человека могут быть восприняты с совершенным спокойствием. Противодействие Герою — понижает параметры любого «Героя», с которым Слуга сталкивается в бою. Классовая способность, присущая Слуге класса Сэйвер. * B''': Навык Сэйвера, на 2 ранга понижает эффективность параметров у любого противника, которого можно классифицировать как «Герой». Если противник классифицирован как «Антигерой», параметры понижаются на один ранг. Раскол Льда — навык Вайолет эволюционировавший из Мистических Глаз. * '''EX — Раскол Льда «сохраняет пространство в области зрения Вайолет». Эффект паралича. То есть остановка времени. Вайолет — единственная, кто может двигаться в этом пространстве, хотя разум попавших под действие не останавливается и они осознают происходящее. Рост Повышения — навык Кингпротеи эволюционировавший из Бонуса Очков Опыта. * EX — «Всегда получает Очки Опыта» Рунная Магия — знания об одном из видов Магии родом с северной Европы. * B''': возможность использовать 18 оригинальных рун. Рыцарь-Защитник временно повышает мощь защиты при обороне защите не себя. * '''A+': (Являясь хранителем во многих странах и регионах, предполагается, что Георгий всегда «защищает других». И это предположение даёт ему неограниченную силу защиты.) Самомодификация — способность объединять собственную плоть с частями тела других людей. Чем выше ранг этого навыка, тем дальше находится обладатель от звания «настоящий герой». * A''': Кастер : Детский Стишок сопровождающий активацию навыка: '' :: Do-do-do-doesn’t matter doesn’t matter that kind of stuff doesn’t matter at all! :: Whatever it is if you talk to me I’ll do it from your orders! '' * '''C (Хасан объединил руку Шайтана со своей правой рукой, благодаря этому навыку) Святость указывает, является ли владелец святым. Если его призвали как Слугу, способность святого выбирается из «повышение эффективности таинства», «автоматическое восстановление здоровья», «повышение харизмы на 1 ранг» и «создание плащаницы не невозможно». * N/A: Смена Облика — заимствование тела и изменение внешности. Метод, используемый тысячелетними духами лис и барсуками Китая, которые стоят на одном уровне с Тамамо-но-Мае. * A+: Точно скопировала внешность своего Мастера. : Детский Стишок сопровождающий активацию навыка: '' :: I’m going to shapeshift, I will shapeshift. :: I am you, you are me. :: I’m going to shapeshift, I shapeshifted. :: I am you, and you are me. '' * A': (Метод, использованный на китайском императоре , что привело к его падению и революции (см. ), однако Тамамо-но-Мае не желает снова использовать это, из-за травмы прошлого) Сферичная Граница — техника основанная на медитации, в которой, путём использования (одно из культурно-специфических наименований Од), можно точно воспринимать условия окружающего пространства и использовать полученную информацию так, чтобы отрегулировать и свести у минимуму заметность и влияние своего существования. Те, кто достиг вершины этого навыка, могут синхронизироваться с миром до такой степени, что человеческая фигура оказывается естественно неприметной, можно сказать, что это состояние единства является целью во владении Сферичной Границы с самого начала. Воздействие Отрешённости, основано на аналогичной природе. Кстати, этот личный навык часто приобретают при обучении боевым искусствам, и, следовательно, недостижим для обучающихся исключительно по системе Магии — из-за недостатка, при котором пользователь не в состоянии контролировать выброс большого количества праны, который появляется из-за использования Магии для получения эффекта невидимости. Как и в случае Цубаме Гаеши, полученного Ассасином Пятого Heaven’s Feel Фуюки, 'Ликвидация Присутствия, осуществляемая Сферичной Границей, превышает область человеческих возможностей. В соответствии с Fate/Extra Drama CD, у этого навыка, как и у , используемого Хассан ибн Саббахом, при нападении или подготовке к атаке, ликвидация присутствия падает в эффективности — хотя невидимость всё ещё эффективно поддерживается. По этой причине, противники не знакомые с этой техникой, всё ещё могут «едва уклониться» от, казалось бы, «атаки из ниоткуда», при условии достаточного мастерства, таланта или опыта. Тем не менее, при отсутствии какой-либо подготовки к атакующим действиям, пользователь сферичной границы остаётся абсолютно невосприимчивым даже для физического контакта. * A': Ли Шувен Убийство в Туманную Ночь — навык Слуги, связанный с его сущностью серийного убийцы а не класса Ассасин. Позволяет нанести упреждающий удар по любому противнику. Однако стопроцентный успех навыка обеспечивается только ночью. Требует успешной ''проверки на Удачу для использования в дневное время. * '''A: (Исходя из обстоятельств, считается, что все жертвы Джека Потрошителя были убиты, когда были особенно неосторожны) Удаление Данных — удаление информации об истинном имени Слуги, его способностях и внешнем виде из записей и воспоминаний всех свидетелей, в том числе противника, после завершения боя. * B''': Этот эффект действует даже на цифровые записи камер. Однако косвенные свидетельства о бое не удаляются, потому путём логических выводов можно установить личность Слуги. (Ассасин Чёрных) Ускоренное Произнесение Божественных Слов — сила, активирующая Чародейство без использования Магических Цепей. Язык Эпохи Богов, когда слова играли важную роль в использовании заклинаний. Давно утеряна современными магами. * '''A: Магия Высшего Чародейства может быть использована со скоростью простейших, «в одно действие», заклинаний. Ускоренное Произнесение Заклинаний — способность произносить заклинания с высокой скоростью. * E''': Ганс Христиан Андерсен, вместо произнесения заклинаний вслух, его навык позволяет ему с огромной скоростью писать текст. Фамильяры (Голуби) позволяет использовать голубей в качестве личных фамильяров. * '''D: Голубями можно управлять мысленно, без необходимости заключения контракта. Цубаме Гаеши Харизма — редкий природный талант командования армиями. Повышает способности союзников во время групповых сражений. Редкий талант, способность присущая Слугам класса Сэйвер. Говорят, что ранга B этого навыка, достаточно чтобы повести за собой нацию в качестве короля. * A+: Это уже скорее не популярность, а своего рода заклятие (проклятие). * A''': Можно сказать, что достигнут наибольший уровень популярности для человеческого существа. * '''B: Подходит для короля страны. * E''': Лидерские качества увеличены, но боевой дух войск стремительно падает. * '''E: (Харизма редкий талант, но в редких случаях, есть вещи, которые могут повлиять на развитие личности владельца В случае Сэра Гавейна, это привело к появлению «Природный Рыцарь», против которого никто не может возражать). Хирургия — возможность хирургического вмешательства в Слугу или Мастера, используя окровавленный скальпель. * E''': Несмотря на устаревшую технику (120 лет) и то, что оперируемый выглядит неважно, процедуры, усилив оперируемого с помощью праны, достигают ожидаемого эффекта. (Жертвы Джека Потрошителя были найдены без внутренних органов, удалённых с необходимыми анатомическими знаниями и навыками вскрытия.) Храбрость — способность, сводящая на нет различные психические помехи типа напряжения, смятения и очарования. Не сочетается с эффектами Безумного Усиления. * '''A+: Бонусный эффект, увеличивающий урон в ближнем бою. * B''': является возможность свести психические помехи, например, давления, спутанность сознания и очарование. Честь Угнетённого * '''B: Для лечения Спартака требуется вчетверо меньшее количество праны. В действительности, боль от нанесённых ранений повышает его боевую концентрацию, что позволяет ему задействовать весь свой потенциал; как следствие, если он не ранен, то не может сражаться в полную силу. Основная предпосылка тактики Спартака: «обуздай боль, нанесённую врагом, чтобы достичь абсолютной победы». Число Святого означает, что «3» — святое число кельтов. Только в течение трёх часов в 9.00 — 12.00 и трёх часов между 15.00 и до заката мощь владельца возрастает в три раза. * EX: С 9 утра до полудня и с 3 вечера до заката, силы Слуги увеличиваются втрое. Чудовищная Сила — способность, которой обладают монстры и звери, увеличивает параметр Сила на один ранг на время, определяемое рангом этого навыка. * B': (Чем дольше Медуза находится под действием этого навыка, тем больше она превращает в легендарного монстра Горгона) Штурман в Шторм — талант приводить в движение корабль и всех, кто связывает себя с ним. Поскольку для этого также необходима способность лидера, этот уникальный навык также даёт эффекты ''Харизмы и''Военной Тактики''. * '''A+: Эгида Веры — навык, которым обладают только те, кто пожертвовал собой за религиозные взгляды. Несмотря на то, что это форма божественной защиты, это не благословение от высшей сущности. Это только абсолютность своего тела и души, рождённое из веры. Но если этот навык слишком высок, это вызывает отклонения в личности. * A+++: Лансер, будучи Владом III, или Владом Цепешом, обладает этой способностью, благодаря своим жестоким, но эффективным методам защиты христианства и земель Валахии. Однако из-за столь высокого ранга, он потерял здравомыслие. Язык Животных — общение с животными, не понимающими «язык слов». * C''': Уровень интеллектуального развития с животными не сравнивается, потому некоторые сложные нюансы не передаются(Даже Саката Кинтоки, чья психическая структура близка к животному, может не понимать части сказанного)., Ясновидение — зрительное восприятие, превосходящее обычное. Увеличивает дальность прицеливания дальнобойного оружия и динамическое видение. на высоких рангах, может дать носителям этого навыка такие способности как предвидение («видение будущего») и другие формы восприятия, превосходящие стандартное зрение (например, рентгеновское зрение). * '''C+: Играбельный Арчер в Fate/Extra, способен отслеживать движущиеся цели на неопределённом расстоянии. + достигается мгновенным применением магии. * C': Позволяет отслеживать быстродвижущиеся объекты в радиусе 4 км. (ЭМИЯ получает способность, применив на своих глазах Укрепление). id_es 'id_es, — особый, врождённый навык, которым обладают Альтер Эго БиБи с момента их создания. Он способствует появлению «читерских навыков» путём нелегальной модификации, при помощи трансформации и усиления изначально существовавших у них способностях, благодаря чему они обладают навыками, которыми обычные Слуги не обладают. В их основе лежит влияние от психики владельца, в отличии от способностей тела. У Казурадроп имеются навыки с неизвестными эффектами, и . Ссылки en:Parameters and Skills Категория:Насуверс Категория:Слуги Категория:Fate